


Remus' rohe Resterampe

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: „Remus‘ rohe Resterampe“, darunter stand in kleinerer Schrift:„… für alle, die noch den ursprünglichen Geschmack genießen möchten!“Noch weiter unten stand:„Das RrR findet ihr in Tullybelton!“
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Remus' rohe Resterampe

Ferien.

Das war die freie Zeit, mit der Severus nie wirklich etwas anzufangen wusste. Im letzten Schuljahr war es mal wieder zu einem Eklat gekommen. Remus Lupin hatte durch eigenes Verschulden und eine gehörige Portion Dummheit sein wahres Wesen offenbart. Damit hatte er die Schüler und sogar die Lehrer in Gefahr gebracht. Es war also nur logisch, dass man ihn aus Hogwarts entließ. Das alles war auf seine aktive Mitarbeit hin geschehen. Ein wenig hatte das seinen Rachedurst besänftigt. Aber der Triumph war nur kurz geblieben. Jetzt hatte das schlechte Gewissen die Oberhand gewonnen. Auch wenn es notwendig und richtig gewesen war, Lupin anzuschwärzen, so tat es ihm doch auch leid, weil er mitbekommen hatte, dass Remus Lupin ein durchaus beliebter Lehrer gewesen war, der seinen Schülern auf eine sehr angenehme Weise etwas beigebracht hatte.

In der Hoffnung, Lupin vielleicht in der Winkelgasse zu treffen, betrat er sie jeden Tag. Ihm war zwar nicht nach einer Entschuldigung zumute, doch er wollte wenigstens sehen, ob es Lupin gut ging. Es war aber auch Langeweile, die ihn in dieser schulfreien Zeit beinah täglich in die Winkel- und sogar in die Nokturngasse trieb. Severus bummelte durch die Geschäfte, aß und trank hin und wieder etwas, lauschte den Gesprächen und beobachtete alle.

Wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war den Dunklen Lord anzulügen, oder zu tun als ob, war er einfach nur ein gerade extrem gelangweilter Mann mit einem schlechten Gewissen.

Scheinbar war er auch nicht allein mit seiner Langeweile, denn beinah täglich traf er Narcissa Malfoy.

Man grüßte sich mit einem Nicken, doch man sprach nicht zusammen. Bis zu jenem Tag.

Das Wetter war sehr angenehm, nicht zu warm, nicht windig, nicht regnerisch oder gar kühl. Trotzdem war Severus schlecht gelaunt. Nach einer ausgiebigen Lektüre des Tagespropheten und einem Frühstück aus Tee und trockenem Toast, machte er sich fertig, um eine Kontrollrunde durch die Winkelgasse zu machen.

Als er ankam, war alles ruhig und friedlich. Er entdeckte Madam Trelawney, die wie immer einen verwirrten Eindruck machte und mit einem Mann plauderte, der ebenso durcheinander wirkte. Severus überholte sie von hinten, ohne sie zu grüßen, weil er sich sehr sicher war, dass sie ihn sowieso nicht bemerken würde.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Severus Snape!“, hörte er sie, wie sie ihm freundlich einen Gruß nachrief. Er hob nur die Hand, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sollte der so nett begonnene, doch überaus öde Tag etwa ein Desaster werden? Er wollte das nicht glauben.

Leider zeichneten sich düstere Wolken am Himmel ab, als er die Nokturngasse betrat. Nachdem er viel Zeit im Flourish & Blotts verbracht hatte, lief er mit seiner Beute weiter in die Nokturngasse.

Wie vom Blitz berührt, blieb er dort vor einer Hauswand stehen.

Dort prangte ein Zettel, gehalten in Schwarz, Weiß und Rot. Die Überschrift war Schwarz auf weißem Grund und lautete:

„Remus‘ rohe Resterampe“, darunter stand in kleinerer Schrift:

„… für alle, die noch den ursprünglichen Geschmack genießen möchten!“

Noch weiter unten stand:

„Das RrR findet ihr in Tullybelton!“

Tullybelton war ein winziges Dorf, westlich von Hogsmeade. Über das ganze Plakat waren Blutspritzer verteilt, die Severus am meisten besorgten.

Irritiert starrte Severus auf das Plakat und versuchte zu verstehen, was Remus hier „anbot“. Plötzlich merkte er, wie jemand neben ihn trat und hörte auch gleich darauf Narcissas Stimme:

„… rohe Resterampe? Was mag das bedeuten?“

„Das werde ich herausfinden.“ Narcissa gab ein kleines Schnauben von sich und er sah sie an. Sie war immer noch so schön. Eine verschwendete Schönheit, dachte er wieder bitter, wie oft in den letzten Jahren, wenn er sie traf. Lucius verdiente so einen Frau nicht und dieser Mistkerl wusste es.

„Da wir uns ja fast täglich treffen, erzähl mir doch, welches Geheimnis sich hinter Remus‘ rohe Resterampe verbirgt, wenn du es herausgefunden hast, ja Severus?“ Ziemlich unwillig brummte er.

Nur wenig später war er in Tullybelton. War Hogsmeade schon klein, war Tullybelton kleiner. Im Grunde gab es zwei Händevoll an Häusern. Allerdings waren suspekte, dubiose und sehr merkwürdige Gestalten in dem kleinen Ort unterwegs. Die meisten kamen oder gingen zu einem bestimmten Haus. Severus reihte sich ein, ignorierte feindselige Blicke und blickte wenig später auf ein runtergekommenes, ranziges Haus, was dem Namen Resterampe alle Ehre machte.

Die Blicke der Gestalten in seine Richtung waren aggressiver geworden, was ihn zu der Annahme führte, dass er hier gerade einer bösartigen Verschwörung auf die Spur gekommen war. Eigentlich hatte er Remus trotz aller Vorbehalte nie als einen schlechten Mann wahrgenommen, doch vielleicht war das hier sogar irgendwie seine Schuld. Immerhin hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Remus Lupin in Hogwarts entlassen wurde und er wusste auch, wie schwer es eine Kreatur wie Lupin in der Welt hatte. Formte hier Lupin gerade seinen Hass auf ihn und auf die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt neu?

Da Severus mehr als hasserfüllt gemustert wurde, beschloss er dieses Haus heute nicht zu betreten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde und er wäre gern vorbereitet. Narcissa kam ihm in den Sinn. Sie schien sich ebenso zu langweilen, wie er. Vielleicht hätte sie Lust für ihn zu spionieren. Schnell begab er sich zurück in die Nokturngasse, doch Narcissa war nicht mehr zu finden. Enttäuscht und gewillt die RrR-Sache so schnell wie möglich zu untersuchen, begab er sich zum Malfoy-Anwesen.

Ein Diener öffnete ihm, merkte aber desinteressiert an, dass der Hausherr nicht anwesend war.

„Sehr gut, ich will sowieso zu Narcissa Malfoy.“

„Wenn der Herr bitte Platz nehmen würde, ich sage der Dame Bescheid.“

Severus setzte sich und fühlte sich sonderbar aufgeregt. Er mochte das Haus nie besonders. Es kam ihm immer finster, kalt und leblos vor. Lucius mochte er auch nicht. Dessen Eitelkeit und seine Dünkelhaftigkeit hatten ihm schon oft den letzten Nerv geraubt. Dem Spross Draco brachte er zwiespältige Gefühle entgegen. Einmal hatte der Junge viele Eigenschaften seines Vaters, was man ihm nicht mal übelnehmen konnte. Der Spruch, wie der Vater so der Sohn, kam schließlich nicht von ungefähr. Draco wies aber auch Narcissas Feinfühligkeit auf und manchmal, wenn sich Draco unbeachtet fühlte und er niemanden etwas vorspielen musste, sah er in dem blonden Jungen seine schöne und liebenswerte Mutter.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Severus?“ Narcissa kam auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein einfaches und doch perfekt passendes Kleid in dunkelgrau, was ihre Eleganz und ihre reizende Figur exzellent betonte. Ihre Haare hatte sie nur zu einem nachlässigen Zopf zusammengebunden. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie erfreut war ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte er das aber auch nur gern. Narcissa war schon immer ein paar Nummern zu groß für ihn gewesen.

„Lust auf Spionagearbeit, Narcissa?“ Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie seufzte.

„Ich bin aus einem guten Grund kein Todesser“, sagte sie leise aber fest. Dafür bewunderte er sie sehr. Sie widerstand, und das obwohl sie quasi in der Höhle des Löwen wohnte.

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich war in Tullybelton und habe mir Lupins Tun angeschaut. Allerdings nur von weitem. Ich befürchte, dass die meisten räudigen Gestalten, die um seine Resterampe geschlichen sind, mich kennen. Jemand müsste sich drinnen umsehen.“

„Ich?“

„Du, wenn du an einem Abenteuer interessiert wärst?“ Irgendwie kamen ihm beim Begriff „Abenteuer“ ganz neue Assoziationen in den Kopf. Sie beinhalteten eine nackte Narcissa und ihn. Schnell verscheuchte er diese Fantasien. Narcissa würde ihn niemals wollen und sich auf diese Weise auf sie einzulassen, wäre sein sicherer Tod, falls Lucius es herausfinden würde.

„Bin ich!“, sagte sie ganz aufgeregt und wirkte dabei um einiges jünger. Das brachte Severus zum lächeln, was sich ungewohnt anfühlte und leider auch von Narcissa entdeckt wurde.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das kannst …“, sagte sie erheitert.

„Das ich was kann?“

„Lächeln. Ich nehme an, ich muss mich … verkleiden, um ziemlich räudig auszusehen?“ Severus konnte nur nicken, weil er ein bisschen sprachlos war. Flirtete Narcissa gerade mit ihm? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Herausforderung angenommen. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Matt ließ er sich in den Sessel sinken und wartete. Seine Idee Narcissa für seine Zwecke einzuspannen, fand er plötzlich nur noch suboptimal. Lucius würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn das raus kam. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, ob es nicht besser wäre die Sache abzubrechen, war Narcissa zurück. Verdutzt starrte er sie an. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, was nur bis kurz über ihre Knie ging. Es hatte so einige Löcher, welche notdürftig mit Flicken bedeckt waren. Ihre Füße steckten in verdreckten Stiefeln, die bis zum Knie gingen. Über dem Kleid trug sie einen Umhang, der schon längst seine besten Tage hinter sich hatte. An vielen Stellen, war der Stoff so dünn, dass man praktisch hindurchsehen konnte. Am meisten hatten sich ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare verändert. Ihre struppige Frisur erinnerte Severus an ihre Schwester Bellatrix. Narcissas feines Gesicht, war hingegen hundertmal hübscher, selbst mit der destruktiven Schminke. Ihre Lippen waren völlig ungeschminkt, dafür war sie sehr bleich, was am Puder lag, und unter den Augen hatte sie violette Schatten, die das Blau ihrer Augen nur umso heller strahlen ließ.

Severus war entzückt. Mehr als das. Sein Blut rauschte jäh wie verrückt, sein Geschlechtsteil wollte sich versteifen und er konnte es nur verbergen, in dem er sich von ihr wegdrehte und sagte:

„Passend. Lass uns gehen …“ Ob Narcissa von seiner Wortkargheit enttäuscht war, erfuhr er nicht mehr, weil sie sich schon nach Tullybelton apparierten.

Dort führte er Narcissa zu Lupins Haus. Inzwischen war es dunkel. Der noch nicht volle Mond schien schon und noch immer waren finstere Kreaturen im Dorf unterwegs. Severus zog Narcissa ein wenig hinter eine Hausmauer. Falls ihr etwas passieren würde, könnte er sich das nie verzeihen.

„Falls du es dir anders überlegt hast, wäre das kein Drama, Narcissa“, flüsterte er rau. Sie stand sehr nah bei ihm und er konnte sogar ihr aufgeregtes Vibrieren spüren.

„Spinnst du? Ich bin froh, dass ich mal aus dem Kerker mal rauskomme!“, zischte sie ihm zu. Das brachte ihn wieder zum Lächeln. Eigentlich traf er Narcissa durchaus hin und wieder, im Rahmen von Todessertreffen oder wenn Lucius irgendwas von ihm wollte. Allerdings war Narcissa ein anderer Mensch, wenn sie nicht allein mit ihm war. Sie war natürlich wunderschön und bezaubernd, ebenso war sie würdevoll und hatte den typischen Hauch Überlegenheit, wie ihn Reinblutfamilien nun mal hatten. Darüber hinaus war Narcissa zurückhaltend und vornehm. Heute und hier, war Narcissa eher wie eine nette Bellatrix und das erregte ihn sehr.

„Und du bist sicher, dass Lupin dich nicht erkennt?“

„Ziemlich. Wir haben nie zusammen gesprochen und ich sehe ja nun auch nicht aus, wie ich selbst, oder?“

„Ganz und gar nicht.“ Narcissa wandte sich ihm plötzlich zu. Im Licht des Mondes sah er sie breit lächeln.

„Warte … es gefällt dir, dass ich aussehe wie eine … eine zerlumpte Hexe und eine billige Kopie meiner verrückten Schwester, die zugegenermaßen mein Vorbild bei der Verwandlung gewesen war?“ Severus gab ihr keine Antwort, weil er rot wurde. Außerdem wurde ihm unnormal heiß. Dummerweise bestand Narcissa auf einer Antwort.

„Severus?

„Kannst du aufhören mich so zu nennen, bitte!“ Sie schwieg irritiert, seufzte schließlich und sagte:

„Gut, ich besuche dann mal Remus‘ rohe Resterampe!“

Ehe Severus sie aufhalten konnte, lief Narcissa Malfoy hoch motiviert los.

Das Warten war unerträglich für ihn. Severus hatte sich auf ein altes Fass gesetzt, starrte in den Mond und hoffte, dass er sich irrte und Lupin nicht eine neuartige Sekte gegründet hatte. Voldemort als Gegner, reichte völlig aus. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Narcissa und sein Bedauern, dass sie mit dem Dreckskerl Lucius zusammen war, wurde von Minuten zu Minute größer. Dabei war sich Severus recht sicher, dass Lucius sie nicht schlecht behandelte. Trotzdem war so eine Frau an einen selbstsüchtigen Sack wie Malfoy eine Verschwendung, die schmerzte. Eigentlich mochte er sie immer gern, doch wirklich nahe waren sie sich nie gekommen. Aber irgendwie hatte er immer geahnt, dass in Narcissa mehr steckte, als eine gefügige Ehefrau, die zu allem, was ihr Gatte von sich gab, Ja sagte und nickte.

Dass sie ihn auch auf einer anderen Ebene ansprach, war neu. So neu, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Vielleicht lag es nur an der ungewöhnlichen Situation, an der er allein Schuld trug. Wenn das hier gut ausging, musste er sie unbedingt heraus halten, egal, was sie ihm berichten würde. Seine Ungeduld stieg und seine Gedanken begannen sich um Dinge zu drehen, die ganz und gar nicht gut waren. Als sie endlich zurückkam, schrak er sogar ein wenig zusammen, weil er so in seine erotische Fantasie vertieft gewesen war.

„Also …“, begann sie, verstummte aber, weil Gestalten direkt an ihrem Versteck vorbei liefen und dummerweise ganz in der Nähe stehen blieben. Aufmerksam sah er sie an, versuchte zu sehen, ob sie unversehrt war, bzw. ob es ihr gut ging. Waren das etwa Tränen, die im Mondlicht glitzerten? Severus hob die Hand, strich über ihre trockene Wange und wollte seine Hand eben wieder wegziehen, als sie ihr Gesicht hinein schmiegte und ihre eigene Hand gegen seine legte, um ihn festzuhalten.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Nein, dachte er nur unzusammenhängend. Tu das nicht, Narcissa formte sein Verstand wichtige Worte, doch kein Flüstern kam aus seinem Mund. Ehe er es verhindern konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr und berührte ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Was war er nur für ein dämlicher, hirntoter Idiot?

Diese ständige Frage, die nun wirklich eine Antwort verlangte (denn sie lag auf der Hand), puckerte wild in seinen Gedanken. Narcissa küsste ihn zurück und das war beinah ebenso unglaubwürdig wie seine Rolle als Doppelspion.

Allerdings löste sie sich, als die beiden Penner weiterzogen.

„Also, Severus, um es abzukürzen, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Lupin hat da drin keine Konspiration am Laufen. Alles, was er tut, ist ekelhaftes, altes, räudiges und stinkendes Fleisch von toten Wasauchimmer an die zu verkaufen, die es ebenso lieben wie er.“ Narcissa holte hinter ihrem Rücken eine Papiertüte hervor, die sie hochhob. Im Licht des Mondes sah Severus, wie das Blut durch das Papier tropfte. Außerdem stank es ekelerregend. Absurderweise war ihm nach Lachen zumute. Das war alles? Lupin betrieb einen widerlichen Fleischladen? Auch Narcissa kicherte nun und warf die Tüte weg.

„Er hat mich wirklich nicht erkannt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich ihn auch nicht gleich. Er hatte eine Schürze um, die voller Blut war. In seiner Hand hatte er ein Fleischerbeil und er hat glücklich gegrinst, wie ich ihn nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ich würde mal vermuten, Remus Lupin hat seine Bestimmung gefunden. Gut, die Kundschaft ist fragwürdig, aber er verdient Geld und …“

„Ich werde mir das morgen im Hellen selbst ansehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Ich bin sicher, er hat keine Genehmigungen für sein Geschäft.“

„Sei nur nicht so hart zu ihm, ja?“

„Du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz, Narcissa!“

„Und du bist ein Pessimist.“

Sie standen noch immer eng zusammen. Auf der Dorfstraße war es ruhig geworden. Vermutlich war es schon nach Mitternacht. Severus fiel es schwer Narcissa zurück zu begleiten (was er gar nicht musste und es nur aus Anstand getan hätte), jedoch schien auch sie nicht das dringende Bedürfnis zu haben, zurück in ihren Kerker zu kommen. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Narcissa lief aus dem Dorf raus, welches von den sanften Hügeln des schottischen Hochlands umgeben war, wie alle anderen Orte in Schottland auch. Dort setzten sie sich ins Gras.

„Ich will noch nicht zurück, Severus. Draco ist bei Blaise und mich erwartet niemand.“

„Nenn mich nicht so“, brummte er nur dunkel.

„Warum nicht, Severus?“ Ihre Stimme war leise, enthielt aber viel Vergnügen.

„Weil … weil … es falsch klingt.“

„Unsinn. Es ist dein Name. Daran klingt nichts falsch.“

„Aus einem hübschen Mund wie deinem, schon.“ Narcissa blickte ihn verwirrt an. Wenn er sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete, hatte er das Gefühl, dass Bellatrix neben ihm saß. Es war gruslig und schaurig erregend, zumal er schon mal vor langer Zeit Bellatrix‘ Avancen abwehren musste. Er war nicht viel wert, das war ihm klar. Aber auf der Stufe, um mit Bellatrix zu verkehren, war er noch lange nicht. Und hoffentlich kam er auf diesem Grund auch niemals an.

„Du redest zu viel dummes Zeug, Severus. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, du küsst mich nochmal.“

„Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee, Narcissa. Vergiss das von vorhin lieber.“

„Ich denke nicht dran. Wenn deine Sorge meinen Mann gilt, so kann ich dich beruhigen. Wir reden nicht über solche … Dinge. Unserer Ehe …“

„Nein, bitte erzähle mir nichts über deine Ehe. Ich will das wirklich nicht wissen!“, unterbrach er sie schnell.

„Dann küss mich, oder ich erzähle dir alles, was zwischen Lucius und mir jemals vorgefallen ist“, drohte sie ihm spielerisch. Narcissa war eine schlaue Hexe. Erstaunlich schnell musste er sich geschlagen geben. Kurz hatte Severus daran gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden und damit diese bizarre Begegnung zu beenden. Aber es wäre sehr unhöflich Narcissa gegenüber gewesen und schließlich mochte er sie doch sehr.

„Komm schon, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Ich habe deine Blicke in all den Jahren richtig gedeutet.“ Jetzt wurde er tatsächlich rot, weil ihm nie so bewusst war, dass Narcissa so feine Antennen hatte.

„Das ist … ziemlich demütigend …“, murmelte er belegt, rückte dann näher zu Narcissa und küsste sie. Einer hübschen Frau, die etwas wollte, gehorchte man einfach, ehe man sich ihren ewigen Zorn zuzog. So etwas, oder so was ähnliches, hatte ihm seine Mutter beigebracht.

„Endlich, Severus …“, flüsterte sie, legte die Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit nach unten, als sie sich auf den Rücken fallen ließ.

„Das bleibt unter uns, ja?“, murmelte er auf ihre Lippen.

„Natürlich. Es soll doch nicht nur einmalig sein …“

Ihr Satz schockierte ihn tief. Aber gleichzeitig war es auch das, was ihm bestätigte, dass es vielleicht doch seine Richtigkeit hatte, wenn er sich auf eine verheiratete Frau einließ, deren Mann zumindest versuchen würde ihn zu vernichten, wenn er es rausbekäme. Andererseits hasste er Lucius und beinah war es eine heilsame Genugtuung, dass er ihm all die Erniedrigungen und sein Sklavendasein heimzahlen konnte, indem er mit seiner Frau schlief.

Sehr schnell war er hocherregt. Narcissa küsste ihn ebenso gierig wie er sie. Wie es aussah, waren sie Beide ausgehungert. Mit seinen heißen Händen hatte er ihr Kleid nach oben geschoben und küsste ihren Bauch, bevor er ihr die Unterwäsche ausziehen würde. Nur der Mond war ihr alleiniger Zuschauer. Zumindest dachte Severus das, voller Vertrauen in die Ödnis des schottischen Hochlands.

Narcissas kleine, lustvollen Keucher, erregten ihn zusätzlich zu dem raren Erlebnis eines weiblichen Körpers unter seinen Händen und seinen Lippen zu haben.

„Lass mich nicht so lange warten, Severus!“, brummte sie ihn dunkel an, als er ihr Höschen ausgezogen hatte. Antwort konnte er ihr keine geben. Lieber schob er sich selbst die Hose nach unten. Verlangend zog sie ihn wieder auf sich, so dass er dabei in sie eindringen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Narcissa stöhnte und er bekam kaum Luft, so sehr überwältigte ihn die warme, willige Feuchtigkeit. Nach ein paar andächtigen Momenten, fanden sich ihre Lippen. Narcissa schlang ihre Beine um ihn und er bewegte sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus, um den Moment voll auszukosten.

Es war wundervoll und Severus hätte nicht im Traum damit gerechnet, dass seine boshafte Verdächtigung Lupin gegenüber so enden würde. Niemals. Es war wie ein nicht enden wollender, ekstatischer Traum. Narcissa, eine der schönsten und anbetungswürdigsten Frauen, die er kannte, keuchte leise an seinem Hals, bis ihr Keuchen tiefer wurde und mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen endete. Sie stieß kurz ein erleichtertes Lachen aus, packte ihn dann aber wieder fester. Kurze Zeit später ergoss er sich trunken vor Lust in ihr. Kurz hatte er gleich anschließend das Gefühl nie wieder richtig atmen zu können, weil er immer noch so fassungslos und zittrig war. Narcissa lachte wieder, ganz leise und hörbar erlöst. Wie tröstend, strichen ihre Hände sanft über seine Haare.

„Oh Severus …“ Mehr sagte sie nicht. Seine Antwort, als er endlich wieder zu Atem kam, war:

„Nenn mich bitte nicht so, sonst muss ich es gleich nochmal tun, Narcissa.“ Sie lächelte, strich über seine Wange, schwieg aber ein paar Momente.

„Jetzt muss ich aber zurück. Sag mir Bescheid, wie dein Besuch in Remus‘ roher oder sollte ich sagen blutrünstiger Resterampe gewesen war, ja?“

„Das werde ich, Narcissa.“ Sie stand auf, zog sich an, während er seine Hose nach oben zog. Im schwindenden Schein des Mondlichtes lächelte sie ihn bezaubernd an.

„Bis bald, Severus.“ Schon war sie weg. Ihm war sehr bewusst, wie hartnäckig sie seine Bitte ihn nicht mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen, ignorierte. Es brachte ihn erneut zum lächeln.

Severus blieb dort auf dem Hügel liegen und sah ein paar Stunden später den schönsten Sonnenaufgang, den er je erlebt hatte. Nicht, dass er je Gefallen an einer derartigen Schönheit fand, doch an diesem Morgen fiel es ihm nicht nur auf. Er konnte plötzlich die Schönheit der Natur genießen, wie er sich letzte Nacht an Narcissa erfreuen konnte. Sollte es tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung geben? Seine Skepsis kam allmählich nach oben, ebenso wie sein scharfer, argwöhnischer Verstand.

Lupin, fiel es ihm ein. Er stand auf, klopfte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Tullybelton, um Lupin einen Kontrollbesuch abzustatten.

Die Vordertür des Hauses war abgeschlossen. Es war nichts, was Severus von einem Besuch abhalten würde. Auf dem Schloss lag ein lächerlicher Zauber, den er mit links knackte. Er betrat einen Raum, der innen größer war, als es von außen ausgesehen hatte. Ein paar Tische mit Stühlen standen herum, was den Eindruck eines Lokals machte. Allerdings gab es an der hinteren Wand einen langen Tresen, der aus einer Kühltruhe bestand. Als Severus einen Blick in die Kühltruhe warf, drehte sich ihm beinah der Magen um. Seine Augen streiften eine Menge blutiges Fleisch. Hinter dem Tresen an der Wand, hing weiteres Fleisch unter einem Schild „gut abgehangen“. Fliegen umkreisten das Fleisch. In ein paar Fleischstücken, hatten sich schon Maden eingenistet. Aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses, hörte er ein Hacken. Darauf lief er nun mit gezogenem Zauberstab zu.

Remus hatte ein Hackbeil in der Hand und zerteilte ein riesiges Stück Fleisch. Darin war er so vertieft, dass er ihn nicht bemerkte.

„Remus‘ rohe Resterampe, hm?“, sprach er ihn an. Remus ließ das Beil sinken und drehte sich ihm nicht sehr überrascht zu.

„Was dagegen, Snape?“

„Ich nehme an, du hast eine Genehmigung vom Ministerium für diesen … Schuppen?!“, spuckte er angewidert aus. Er hatte immer noch einen latenten Brechreiz vom Blick in die Kühltheke.

„Bist du jetzt ein offizieller Inspekteur vom Zaubereiministerium?“, fragte Remus. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln versteckte er unter seinem Schnurrbart, was Severus sagte, dass hier durchaus nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging.

„Nein. Aber wir wollen doch, das alles seine Richtigkeit hat, nicht wahr, Lupin?“

„Wir, Snape? Meinst du dich und Narcissa Malfoy?“, fragte Lupin erheitert und schwang das Beil erneut. Severus zuckte zusammen, als das Werkzeug auf Knochen traf und ihn splitternd zerteilte.

„Was?“, fragte er dezent beunruhigt.

„Hm? Ich habe nichts gesagt. Falls es dich beruhigt, es ist … kein illegales Fleisch, kein Menschenfleisch, falls du das denkst. Allerdings sind meine Quellen für das Ministerium sicherlich fragwürdig. Allerdings könnte mein Idee eines legalen-illegalen Verkaufs von Fleisch dem spurlosen Verschwinden diverser Kreaturen und Wesen entgegen wirken. Hierfür wird niemand absichtlich … getötet. Es sind eben nur … Reste! Lust auf ein Steak, Severus?“ Remus hatte ein bluttropfendes Stück Fleisch mit einer riesigen Fleischgabel angepiekst und hielt es ihm nun vor die Nase. In Remus‘ gesamten Gesicht lag nun ein triumphierendes Grinsen, was er gar nicht versteckte.

„Nein, danke. Wie … meintest du das eben mit Narcissa Malfoy?“, fragte er belegt nach. Seine Ahnung war mehr als unheilvoll.

„Ich brate es dir auch durch, wenn du möchtest, hm?“, fragte Lupin scheißfreundlich nach. Am liebsten hätte er ihm einen fiesen Zauber entgegen geschleudert. Aufgebracht schüttelte er den Kopf und knurrte:

„Sag es mir, oder ich sehe in deinen Kopf nach.“ Remus verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und seufzte überdrüssig.

„Mach nicht so ein Drama draus, Snape. Ich habe euch Beide in der letzten Nacht auf dem Hügel beobachtet. Es war doch nur ein Ehebruch, meine Güte. Lucius Malfoy war schon immer ein Arsch. Ich gönne es ihm. Allerdings …“

„Du erpresst mich. Wirklich, Lupin?“, fuhr er ihn scharf an. Remus ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, knallte allerdings die Fleischgabel so fest in den Holztisch, dass sie stecken blieb und noch lange hin und her vibrierte.

„Nicht direkt. Ich will dir einen Deal anbieten. Du lässt mir mein Geschäft und ich biete euch mein kleines Gästezimmer im Hinterbau des Gebäudes an. Ihr beide saht so aus, als beginnt ihr gerade erst und ein kuschliges Versteck ist doch das A und O einer Affäre.“

„Du mieser, kleiner …“ Severus wollte sich gerade auf Remus stürzen, als er Narcissas Stimme in seinem Rücken hörte.

„Und, hast du Severus überzeugen können, Remus?“

Verblüfft sah er sich um. Narcissa sah eigentlich aus, wie er sie kannte. Doch das war nicht richtig. Etwas Verruchtes von letzter Nacht, war noch immer in ihrem Gesicht, auch wenn ihre Kleidung wieder edel und vornehm war.

„Narcissa …“, brachte er heiser heraus.

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus. Remus hat mich natürlich gestern Nacht erkannt. Am Geruch, wie er sagte, doch das glaube ich ihm nicht. Wir haben gesprochen und an seinem Geschäft ist nichts verwerflich. Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht verhindert er so viele Tote, wenn er blutiges Fleisch anbietet, was so oder so schon tot ist. Leider hat er schon gewusst, dass du hinter ihm her warst. Kunden hatten ihm von deiner Anwesenheit berichtet. Deshalb haben wir gesprochen und … ich habe ihm das Angebot gemacht, was er dir eben weitergegeben hat. Was hältst du davon?“ Narcissa sah ihn neugierig, aber doch auch ein bisschen furchtsam an, was ihm gefiel. War es ihr wirklich wichtig mit ihm zusammen zu sein?

„Du … tust das doch aber nicht für diesen Idioten, oder?“, fragte Severus sie ungläubig. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, eher für dich … also, haben wir Drei einen Deal?“ Sie kam auf ihn zu, ohne seinem forschenden Blick auszuweichen. Trotz Lupins Anwesenheit, umfasste er ihr Gesicht liebevoll mit beiden Händen und küsste sie sanft. Jetzt wusste es dieser Narr sowieso schon.

„Wo soll das nur hinführen, Narcissa?“, flüsterte er auf ihren Mund.

„In den Hinterbau, vielleicht?“, sagte Remus vergnügt und laut genug, dass sie verlegen voneinander wegtraten. Lupin deutete mit dem Kopf zur Hintertür. Severus packte entschlossen Narcissas Hand und zog sie mit sich in ungeduldiger Freude sie spüren zu dürfen. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn der erste Kunde (es war Bill Weasley), betrat schon Remus‘ rohe Resterampe.


End file.
